


what comes out in the dark

by murakamism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Eren, M/M, Pining Levi, Unspecified time frame tbh, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t get used to it. This is inappropriate,” Levi admits, mostly to himself. His words don’t bother Eren in the slightest. </p><p>“I don’t think it is. Inappropriate.” Eren says, pausing. His mouth opens again, but he doesn’t speak. He clamps it back shut instead. Levi wonders if he was about to say “sir”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what comes out in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i only ever write ereri fanfic anymore and i always write it past midnight for some reason??
> 
> at first i thought this could be set pre-female titan arc but then it could take place in any unspecified time frame. i'm horrible at writing make-out scenes. don't kill me.

It takes the frightening chill of the dungeon to snap Levi out of his daze and make him wonder what the hell he’s doing.

There’s a pile of blankets under his arm—one spare and one from his own personal cabinet—and the slowly dying lamp held in his other hand. He ran into an idling soldier along the way, and even though he’d told the recruit off for being up so late, he hadn’t realized how he’d looked.

It’s bad enough that the rest of the corps whisper about him giving Eren special treatment. Hopefully that soldier knows how to keep his mouth shut.

Of course, Levi doesn’t care what they think. Sure, he brings the boy blankets because the dungeon is especially cold and even though Eren is a titan, _a monster_ , it doesn’t do anyone good to treat him cruelly. Sure, Levi had promised to train him like a dog, but even masters treat their dogs better than this. Sure, he shares his own officers’ meal with Eren and is more patient with him during practice, but that doesn’t mean anything.

He knows that he runs Eren ragged with all the cleaning and the fetching of, well, everything, along with all the assistance he requires with paperwork and generally keeping the boy busy as he attends to his own duties... Okay, Levi just wants to show his appreciation. There’s nothing wrong with being a bit concerned for your subordinate, especially when you’re supposed to be looking after them anyway.

He clenches his jaw and sets foot into the darkness.

Eren is curled up on his side. All Levi can see is his back, his messy hair, and the curve of his spine through his thin nightshirt. His blankets have been kicked halfway off his body.

Even Levi shivers, but then again he’s always been lousy at fighting the cold. Eren looks peaceful, warm and snug against his dirty pillow, even, and Levi realizes it’s probably that weird titan thing again.

He sighs. Levi wonders if he should just leave the blankets on the chair in the corner and go back upstairs. He can still get four more hours of sleep if he’s lucky. This shouldn’t be too difficult.

Eren curls further into himself in his sleep.

Levi sets the lamp down on the floor. He finds himself approaching the young titan shifter. He drops the blankets on the foot of the bed and leans over, reaches out to touch the curve of his shoulder blade. Eren’s back is much too wide. He’s grown taller again, maybe, and the Survey Corps training regiment is much stricter. He’s still young, and perhaps one day he’ll outgrow even Erwin—

Levi retracts his hand. Clenches it into a fist. What is he thinking? What does he want?

He sighs, aches for the image of Eren’s sleeping face. But no, he can’t allow himself that. He’s gone too far already. The boy is probably filthy with dust and sleep (even though this is a lie because Levi knows that Eren bathes and cleans with slightly more fervor than he is used to).

Levi rushes out of the dungeon with the lamp swinging in his grip.

 

 

 

 

Levi has a problem.

It’s starting to turn into a big one.

At first it was easy to manage. Glances that strayed too long on Eren’s eyes, on Eren’s exposed throat, on Eren’s hands, on Eren’s mouth, on Eren’s thighs during training, on Eren’s behind as he bent down to lift heavy objects or scrub at the floors...

It turns into lingering touches during dinner, their elbows coming together sharply and Eren offering a “Sorry, Captain,” with that apologetic smile. It turns into standing too close during training, under the pretense of fixing his form. It turns into tugging his jacket to call him back as Levi sits behind his desk, mind occupied with paperwork. And Eren, because he is suddenly obediently turning back, and Levi wants to occupy himself with Eren instead of another one of Erwin’s memos on vegetable rations.

There is nothing wrong with seeking comfort in another person as long as you are aware that they are bound to die any day, Levi knows. Eren and him especially. Humanity’s Hope and Humanity’s Strongest, the ultimate sacrifices against the titans.

Still, sometimes Eren will smile, or laugh at one of his poor attempts at a joke, or bring him his tea right when he realizes that he needs some, or make a playful remark that should get him a smack for insubordination, and then Levi will allow himself to forget that they are who they are, that they are doomed for tragedy.

Perhaps, he likes to think, perhaps even Eren thinks the same way. Perhaps Eren doesn’t want him or doesn’t love him, but perhaps Eren can find comfort in him in some way.

The idea is enough for Levi to breathe.

 

 

 

 

Levi can’t sleep.

Tonight, he finds himself in the familiar darkness of the dungeon. The lamplight flickers along the walls, casting his shadow and forcing doubt down his throat.

There is nothing in his hands except for the lantern.

He doesn’t know why he’s here.

Well, he does. He’s here because Eren is here, and that is enough. It’s not so bad tonight, and Eren doesn’t seem to be affected by the cold, anyway.

Levi will not admit that he is here because _he_ needs the younger boy, even if it will only be to stare at his back and watch his shallow breaths.

Eren has always been good at grounding him, anyway.

The captain sighs and carefully makes his way towards the bed. It’s almost shameful at how masterfully he navigates this dank room in the dark, under no one’s knowledge but his own.

He sets down the lantern on the floor by his feet. He hovers over Eren’s bed. The boy lies on his back with a hand splayed over his torso, shirt riding up to reveal the smooth muscles and small bump of his abdomen.

Look, but don’t touch.

Eren hides under no blankets tonight.

The light from the lamp casts an eerie glow across the walls. It bathes Levi’s hands in orange and shadow. It bathes Eren’s face with a certain harshness that Levi wants to tear apart. His face is younger, calmer in the darkness that Levi’s eyes are more accustomed to.

Perhaps that’s why Levi blows out the lamp.

His fingers twitch as he sets it back down on the ground. He continues to stand, continues to hover. If he takes a seat then he will want to stay, and that will be more dangerous than anything.

Eren will feel it and wake up, and will be surprised, and everything will be ruined because Levi cannot control himself around this young recruit—around this titan shifter—around this _Eren_.

Levi sits on the edge of the bed. His movements are slow and quiet, and the mattress barely dips underneath his weight. It’s a surprise, because Levi is usually heaver than he looks. Still.

He reaches out. Eren’s breath is hot against his fingers. His hands are shaking.

Levi brushes away some strands of Eren’s hair. He wants to look at him, remember that there is still something beautiful but hidden in the dark. This will be Levi’s secret, and with this perhaps he can finally go back to sleep.

He strokes Eren’s cheek softly, softly, before pulling back.

Eren doesn’t let him.

His eyes open without warning, blue-green irises bright even in the dark. His hand is curled around Levi’s wrist. Eren looks at Levi and finds his face in the dark. Perhaps he doesn’t notice Levi’s raised brows. Perhaps he notices the captain’s racing pulse.

Eren lets go. Levi tries not to clear his throat.

“Captain,” Eren says groggily. He is still tired, but he is a soldier, and he practically melts into the sheets again. Levi wishes he hadn’t shut off the lamp. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Levi replies, voice too low for his taste. “I’m sorry for waking you. You can go back to sleep.”

Eren looks up at him, and even in the darkness Levi can see something heavy in his gaze. Distrust, perhaps?

“Are you leaving?” he asks instead. Eren is looking at him intently again, and Levi wonders what the boy is thinking.

“I should,” Levi replies. It’s true. He really should be leaving.

Eren feels for his hand in the dark and finds it. Finds his wrist. He holds the captain’s wrist gently with the tips of his fingers. His hands are much too warm and Levi’s breath hitches.

“You could stay,” Eren whispers. His voice is small. Perhaps he is afraid? Is he as afraid as Levi is? “Thank you for the blankets.”

Levi nods, but then belatedly realizes that perhaps Eren can’t see him.

“I had a nightmare,” Eren says. Levi doesn’t move, and perhaps his silence encourages the younger soldier to continue. “But I woke up and it went away.”

“You didn’t look like you were having a nightmare,” Levi says. It’s not accusing, merely pointing something out.

Eren’s eyebrows scrunch together. Levi can’t see it, but he can definitely imagine it.

“Maybe that wasn’t today.” Eren says. His fingers stroke Levi’s wrist softly, and he doesn’t ever want to move away.

“You should get some rest.”

“What about you, Captain?”

“I’ll return to my quarters, as I should.”

“But will you sleep?”

Levi’s jaw clenches. He can almost feel the fond smile Eren sends up at him through the younger boy’s touch. He’s suddenly not sure if he’d rather prefer the lamp on or not.

They are both silent. Eren’s fingers stop caressing his hand, but Levi’s skin still tingles where they touch.

Perhaps the boy has fallen asleep. Levi stands up slowly, carefully shaking off Eren’s hand.

It’s true. Eren is asleep. This time, he curls up into a ball facing Levi.

The captain trips in the dark on his way out.

 

 

 

 

The next day Eren is gone with Hanji by the time Levi makes his way to the dining hall for breakfast. He doesn’t see him during training, because he’s busy practicing with Petra and some other veterans, all of whom Levi hasn’t seen during the day either. By the time he does see the boy again, the sun is setting and he watches it through a crumbling window in the castle.

Erwin said that he needed that paperwork by midnight tonight, which means that Levi will give it to him by midnight tomorrow.

Eren has returned from the dining hall, perhaps after completing all of his kitchen duties. He holds a tray of steaming tea in his hands, and Levi pushes his chair away from his desk as Eren pours it for him.

Soon the teacup is full and Eren places the teapot back on the tray. Levi, in a fit of some bravery, he supposes, places his hand on Eren’s. The pot is warm beneath their hands, but Eren’s is the warmth that makes its way past Levi’s skin.

“You should get a cup of your own, Eren,” Levi suggests. “We could drink it together.”

“I made it for you, Captain,” Eren replies, polite to him and only him as ever. “I couldn’t.”

“You could.”

“I don’t think I’d like it, sir.”

Levi looks at him, eyes narrowing, and Eren only keeps up the respectful gaze before a smile makes its way onto his mouth. Levi hides the urge to smile with a sigh.

“You’d prefer sweet tea, right,” Levi says. Their hands are still touching, and Eren is hovering awkwardly by his side, half-bent over, but he’s still _smiling._ Levi looks away, sparing a glance at his fountain pen.

“Thank you for the offer, sir,” Eren says, voice bright. Something sparkles in his bright eyes, and Levi wants to see more of it. “You’re being quite kind lately.”

“Oh, I’ve always been kind,” Levi says, tilting his head to the side. He looks up at Eren with a calculating look of his own. He licks his lower lip with his tongue, watching Eren’s expression. The boy’s gaze falters, just for a moment, and he resists the urge to smirk.

He releases Eren’s hands instead. Gives him one last look. Eren’s gaze threatens to trap him there forever.

Levi retires earlier than usual that night.

 

 

 

 

He finds his way back into the dungeon sometime past midnight. There is a lantern in his grip and a box of matches in his pocket.

The dungeon is cool and musky, not cold.

By the time Eren’s bed comes into view, Levi is surprised to see him sitting up, a candle illuminating his features. They watch each other’s expressions for a moment, but then Eren greets him with a warm smile.

“Good evening, Captain,” he says, hands clasped together in his lap. He looks like he’s been waiting in Levi’s office, not in his bed in the dungeon in the dark. It’s a bit ridiculous, honestly.

Levi raises a brow at him. Eren grins.

“Have you been awake all this time?” Levi asks, approaching. He sets the lantern down on the floor near the foot of the bed. With two lights, he can see more of Eren. He likes that.

The shadows dance dangerously across the boy’s face. It makes him look both softer and sly.

Levi wonders what Eren sees of him in this light.

“I just woke up recently but the candle’s been on since I went to bed,” Eren replies. “Don’t worry, I made sure it wouldn’t fall over.”

Levi doesn’t spare the candle a single glance.

“Have I become that predictable?” he whispers to himself. Eren hears him.

“It’s a good sort of predictable, sir.” Eren replies, tacking on the _sir_ a bit too late. Levi huffs.

“Don’t get used to it. This is inappropriate,” Levi admits, mostly to himself. His words don’t bother Eren in the slightest.

“I don’t think it is. Inappropriate.” Eren says, pausing. His mouth opens again, but he doesn’t speak. He clamps it back shut instead. Levi wonders if he was about to say _“sir”._

All they’ve done is hold hands and talk to each other late at night and drop the formalities every now and then. Yes, there’s nothing wrong with that. So far.

Levi wants to change that. He wonders if he should. Eren looks eager for _something_ , with the way his eyes darken even with that innocent smile. He’s just a teenager, Levi thinks, and the forbidden will excite him. Especially if it’s with someone he trusts and respects.

He sounds like an old man, but one of them has to be mature about this, Levi thinks.

Eren pats the space next to him.

“Would you like to take a seat, sir?” he asks, voice light. Levi glares at him but approaches anyway. He pulls off his boots and places them neatly on the ground. He supposes it’s one more thing he can regret out of many.

He knows he will probably, hopefully, not regret this.

Levi sits with his legs crossed next to Eren on the tiny bed. His knees stick out and he wonders just what Eren is planning. Maybe he’ll humor him for a while until the boy gets sick of it.

The idea doesn’t calm Levi’s racing heartbeat. He grits his teeth.

“I woke up,” Eren says, turning his head to look at Levi. “Because I had a nightmare this time. Tonight.”

Levi looks at him, sees the orange light bouncing off the dark sunken circles underneath his bright eyes. The green is vivid even in a dank dungeon, and something pained in them sparks. There is honesty in them too, and vulnerability, and Levi takes in a deep breath.

“I believe that,” he says. Eren smiles a tired smile.

Levi taps him on the chin with his thumb, near the edge of his mouth.

Dangerous things happen in the dark.

Dangerous thoughts start to flood Levi’s head.

Eren smiles at him. There is nothing helpless in his gaze, even if his smile is soft.

“I appreciate all that you do for me,” Eren says, looking at Levi in the eye. Levi appreciates that he’s dropped the sir’s.

“And I appreciate all that you do for me,” Levi replies. “I’m a horrible commanding officer, Eren, this isn’t—“

He drops his hand. Eren’s mouth tightens into a thin line as Levi moves away. He puts a hand on Levi’s knee to stop him.

Levi is surprised that it works.

“You’re very good to me, Captain,” Eren says earnestly. His fingers dig deep into Levi’s flesh. He feels it crawling up his thigh, suddenly lighter than a feather. “And I like you very much.”

Eren’s finger catches on a strap.

Levi can’t hear himself think with his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Dangerous things happen in the dark.

This is not the dark.

Eren’s gaze is hypnotic. He radiates warmth. His hand is steady on Levi’s thigh.

Look, but, perhaps, touch.

Levi leans forward, places a hand at the back of Eren’s head, and presses their lips together.

Eren makes a hum of approval. He crawls closer towards Levi and Levi uncrosses his legs, makes space for him to push closer. His fingernails gently scratch Eren’s scalp, and Eren purrs against his mouth.

Levi’s other hand grips the back of Eren’s nightshirt as he pulls him closer, closer, hoping to eliminate all the space in between them. Eren’s legs wrap around his torso and he opens his mouth, finds Levi’s tongue.

Someone moans, but perhaps it’s both of them.

Their kisses are slow and hot and feverish. Levi feels Eren’s hands trailing down his back, tracing his muscles, fingers skittering over his neck. A groan makes its way out of Eren’s throat as Levi’s mouth parts from his, but only for a second.

Eren whimpers and Levi is kissing him again—on the mouth, on the mouth, on the edge of his mouth, on his jaw, on his chin. Levi trails soft kisses down Eren’s throat, growling as the boy’s nails drag down his clothed back.

Levi looks up for a moment, watches Eren’s frenzied eyes. He’s panting, and his messy hair is messier than ever. Levi tugs at his hair and Eren growls, the sound low in his throat.

They kiss, and Levi pulls Eren onto his lap. They navigate blindly towards the middle of the bed. Levi kisses him on the neck, lips soft while his fingers grip Eren’s sides hard enough to bruise, perhaps.

Eren laughs. Levi kisses him on the throat. Eren’s chuckles reverberate throughout his chest and his bones. Levi almost smiles into his neck.

“This wasn’t how I expected tonight to go,” he confesses. Levi makes an amused hum, and Eren kisses the older man on the nose.

Levi’s grip slackens.

“It went better than expected.” Eren finishes.

Eren grins at him again, and Levi’s eyes are soft, perhaps made softer by the candlelight. He doesn’t want to think about tomorrow or next week or the sun that threatens to rise soon enough.

The boy in his arms wriggles until he’s more comfortable. His lips are red and swollen and Levi wants to kiss him again.

“This is irresponsible,” he says, voice flat.

“It’s not,” Eren argues. His fingers run through Levi’s hair, and whatever darkness in his bright eyes has abated.

“We should sleep,” Levi suggests. Eren yawns, as if on cue.

They don’t even need blankets.

In the dark, Levi grips Eren’s hand tight. He forces himself to remember it, remember it forever.

He hopes he will never forget. The boy is too young. Eren is too... beautiful. Levi cannot, he will not—

“Good night, Levi,” Eren says, half-asleep. He squeezes Levi’s fingers.

Levi wonders what he’s doing. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps he should just go to sleep.

So he does. Eren hums softly beside him.


End file.
